wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 56
A gdy przeszła owa szczęśliwa noc pełna wróżb zwycięstwa, nastał po niej dzień 26 sierpnia, który miał się stać przeważnym w dziejach onej wojny. W zamku oczekiwano jakiegoś wielkiego wysiłku ze strony tureckiej. Jakoż o wschodzie słońca rozległo się znów kowanie po lewej stronie zamku, tak głośne i silne jak nigdy dotąd. Widocznie Turcy wiercili z pośpiechem nową minę, najpotężniejszą ze wszystkich. Wielkie oddziały wojsk strzegły opodal tej roboty. Na szańcach mrowie poczęło się ruszać. Z mnóstwa barwistych sandżaków, którymi jakby kwieciem zakwitło pole od strony Dłużka, poznano, iż sam wezyr podjeżdża, aby kierować szturmem. Na szańce janczarowie pozaciągali nowe działa; prócz tego nieprzeliczone ich tłumy pokryły nowy zamek chroniąc się w jego fosach i gruzach, aby być w gotowości do ręcznego ataku. Jako się rzekło, zamek pierwszy rozpoczął armatnią rozmowę, i tak skutecznie, że chwilowy popłoch powstał w szańcach. Lecz bimbaszowie sprawili na powrót w mgnieniu oka janczarów, jednocześnie zaś ozwały się wszystkie tureckie działa. Leciały kule, granaty, kartacze; leciał na głowy broniących się gruz, cegły, tynk; dym pomieszał się z kurzawą, żar ognia z żarem słonecznym. Piersiom brakło powietrza, oczom widoku; huk armat, pękanie granatów, zgrzyt kul po kamieniach, wrzaski tureckie, okrzyki obrońców utworzyły jedną straszliwą kapelę, której do wtóru brzmiały echa skał. zasypywano pociskami zamek, zasypywano miasto, wszystkie bramy, wszystkie baszty. Lecz zamek bronił się zaciekle, piorunami na pioruny odpowiadał, trząsł się, świecił, dymił, huczał, ział ogniem i śmiercią, i zniszczeniem, jakby go jowiszowy gniew uniósł, jakby się zapamiętał wśród płomieni, jakby chciał zgłuszyć tureckie gromy i w ziemię się zapaść lub zwyciężyć. Wśród zamętu, wśród lecących kul, ognia i kurzawy, i dymu mały rycerz rzucał się od działa do działa, od jednych murów do drugich, od rogu do rogu, sam do niszczącego płomienia podobny. Zdawał się dwoić i troić; był wszędzie, zachęcał, krzyczał, gdzie padł kanonier, tam on go zastępował— i wlawszy otuchę w piersi, znów biegł gdzie indziej. Zapał jego udzielił się żołnierzom. Uwierzyli, iż to ostatni szturm, po którym spokój i sława nastąpi — wiara w zwycięstwo przepełniała ich piersi, serca stały się harde i zaciekłe, szał bojowy ogarnął umysły. Okrzyki i wyzywania wyrywały się co chwila z ich gardzieli. Niektórych chwytała taka wściekłość, iż darli się za mur, by z bliska sczepić się z janczarami. Owi dwakroć, pod zasłoną dymów, poszli zbitą masą do wyłomu i dwakroć, wymościwszy ciałami ziemię, cofnęli się w popłochu. O południu pchnięto im w pomoc masy pospolitego ruszenia i dżamaku, lecz mniej ćwiczone tłumy, lubo pobudzane z tyłu włóczniami, wyły tylko okropnymi głosami i nie chciały iść przeciw zamkowi. Nadjechał kajmakan — nic nie pomogło. Lada chwila groził powszechny, graniczący z obłędem popłoch, więc w końcu ludzi cofnięto i tylko działa po staremu pracowały bez wytchnienia, miotając grom za gromem, błyskawicę za błyskawicą. Tak upływały całe godziny. Słońce już zeszło z zenitu i spoglądało na ową walkę bezpromienne, czerwone, zadymione, jakby srzeżogą przesłonięte. Około trzeciej z południa huk dział doszedł do takiej potęgi, iż najgłośniej krzyczanych w ucho słów nie można było w murach dosłyszeć. Powietrze stało się w zamku gorące jak w piecu. Woda, którą polewano rozpalone działa, buchała w nich parą, mieszając się z dymem i przesłaniając świat, lecz działa grzmiały ciągle. Zaraz po trzeciej rozbito dwie największe kolubryny tureckie. Moździerz stojący obok nich pękł, uderzony faskulą, w kilka pacierzy później. Kanonierowie ginęli jak muchy. Z każdą chwilą stawało się widoczniejszym, że ów niepokonany piekielny zamek bierze górę w walce, że przekrzyczy tureckie grzmoty i że on wypowie ostatnie słowo... zwycięstwa. Ogień turecki począł z wolna słabnąć. — Koniec będzie! — krzyknął z całych sił Wołodyjowski w ucho Ketlinga, chcąc, ażeby go ten wśród huku dosłyszał. — I ja tak myślę! — odrzekł Ketling. — Do jutra czy na dłużej? — Może na dłużej. Dziś przy nas wiktoria! — I przez nas. — O tej nowej minie musim pomyśleć. Ogień turecki osłabł jeszcze bardziej. — Bijmy dalej z dział! — zawołał Wołodyjowski. I skoczył między kanonierów. — Ognia, chłopcy! — krzyknął — póki ostatnie działo tureckie grać nie ustanie! Na chwałę Bogu i Przenajświętszej Pannie! na chwałę Rzeczypospolitej ! Ognia ! Żołnierze zaś widząc, że i ten szturm ma się już ku końcowi, ozwali się gromkim, radosnym okrzykiem i z tym większym zapałem poczęli walić ku szańcom tureckim. — "Kindię" wam wieczorną, psubraty, zagramy, "kindię" — wołały liczne głosy. Nagle stało się coś dziwnego. Oto wszystkie działa tureckie zamilkły od razu, jakby kto nożem uciął. Zamilkł również grzechot janczarek w nowym zamku. Stary zamek grzmiał jeszcze czas jakiś, lecz w końcu poczęli oficerowie spoglądać po sobie i pytać się wzajemnie: — Co to jest? co się stało? Ketling, zaniepokojony nieco, powstrzymał również strzelaninę. Jeden z oficerów ozwał się wówczas głośno: — Chyba mina jest pod nami, którą zaraz podpalą!... Wołodyjowski przeszył mówiącego groźnym wzrokiem. — Mina niegotowa, a choćby była gotowa, wyleci od niej tylko lewa ściana zamku — i z gruzów będziem się bronili, póki tchu w nozdrzach— rozumiesz waść? Po czym nastała cisza. Nie zmącił jej ani jeden wystrzał, ni z miasta, ni z szańców. Po huku i grzmotach, od których trzęsły się mury i ziemia, było w tej ciszy coś uroczystego, ale zarazem i złowrogiego. Oczy wszystkich wytężały się ku szańcom, lecz zza chmury dymu nie było nic widać. Nagle rozległy się od lewej strony miarowe uderzenia kilofów. — Mówiłem, że minę kują dopiero! — ozwał się Wołodyjowski. Tu zwrócił się do Luśni: — Wachmistrz! weźmiesz dwudziestu ludzi i wyjrzysz mi na nowy zamek. Luśnia prędko spełnił rozkaz, wziął dwudziestu ludzi, a po chwili zniknął z nimi za wyłomem Nastało znów milczenie, przerywane tylko odzywającym się tu i owdzie chrapaniem lub czkawką konających, a także odgłosem kilofów. Czekano dość długo, wreszcie wachmistrz zjawił się z powrotem. — Panie komendancie — rzekł — w nowym zamku nie ma żywej duszy. Wołodyjowski spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Ketlinga: — Czyby od oblężenia już odstąpili czy co? Przez dymy nic nie można dojrzeć! Lecz dymy, zwiewane powiewem, rzedły i wreszcie opona ich przerwała się nad miastem. W tej samej chwili jakiś głos okropny i przerażony począł krzyczeć z baszty: — Nad bramami białe chorągwie! Poddajem się! Usłyszawszy to żołnierze, oficerowie zwrócili się ku miastu. Straszliwe zdumienie odbiło się na twarzach, słowa zamarły wszystkim na ustach i przez smugi dymu patrzyli ku miastu. A w mieście, na bramie Ruskiej i Lackiej, powiewały istotnie białe chorągwie, dalej widać było jeszcze jedną na baszcie Batorego. Wówczas twarz małego rycerza stała się tak białą jak te chorągwie kolebiące się na wietrze. — Ketling, widzisz? — szepnął zwracając się do przyjaciela: Ketlingowi także twarz pobladła. — Widzę — rzekł. I czas jakiś patrzyli sobie w oczy mówiąc nimi wszystko, co mogli powiedzieć tacy dwaj żołnierze bez plamy i bojaźni, którzy nigdy w życiu nie złamali słowa, a którzy przed ołtarzem przysięgli wpierw zginąć, niżby mieli zamek poddać. I oto teraz, po takiej obronie, po takiej walce, która zbaraskie dzieje przypominała, po odbitym szturmie i po zwycięstwie, kazano im złamać przysięgę, wydać zamek i żyć! Jak niedawno złowrogie kule przelatywały nad zamkiem, tak teraz złowrogie myśli przelatywały im tłumem przez głowę. I żal ściskał im serca po prostu bezdenny, żal dwóch ukochanych istot i żal życia i szczęścia, więc spoglądali na się jak błędni, jak martwi, a czasem zwracali wzrok pełen rozpaczy ku miastu, jakby się chcąc przekonać, czy ich oczy nie zwodzą i czy istotnie godzina wybiła. A tymczasem od strony miasta zatętniały kopyta końskie i po chwili wpadł Horaim, rękodajny młodzian pana generała podolskiego. — Rozkaz do komendanta! — krzyknął osadzając bachmata. Wołodyjowski wziął rozkaz, przeczytał go w milczeniu i po chwili wśród grobowej ciszy ozwał się do oficerów: — Mości panowie! Komisarze przejechali czółnem rzekę i już udali się do Dłużka dla podpisania ugody. Za chwilę będą tedy wracać. Do wieczora mamy wyprowadzić wojsko z zamku, a białą chorągiew zatknąć nie mieszkając... Nikt nie ozwał się słowem. Słychać było tylko szybkie oddechy i sapanie. Wreszcie Kwasibrocki przemówił: — Trzeba chorągiew zatknąć. Ludzi zaraz zgromadzę!... Wnet tu i owdzie rozległy się słowa komendy. Żołnierze poczęli się zwierać w szeregi i brać na ramię broń. Dźwięk muszkietów i miarowe ich stąpania budziły echa w milczącym zamku. Ketling przysunął się do Wołodyjowskiego. — Czas? — spytał. — Czekaj na komisarzy, dowiemy się kondycyj... Wreszcie ja sam tam zejdę. — Nie! ja zejdę, ja lepiej lochy znam i wiem, gdzie co jest. Dalszą rozmowę przerwały im głosy wołające: — Komisarze wracają! komisarze wracają! Jakoż po niejakim czasie trzej nieszczęśni wysłannicy ukazali się na zamku. Byli to: sędzia podolski Gruszecki, stolnik Rzewuski i chorąży czernihowski pan Myśliszewski. Szli ponuro, z pospuszczanymi głowami. Na grzbietach ich mieniły się kaftany ze złotogłowiu, które w darze od wezyra dostali. Wołodyjowski czekał ich oparty o ciepłe jeszcze i dymiące działo skierowane ku Dłużkowi: Wszyscy trzej powitali go w milczeniu, a on spytał: — Jakie kondycje? — Miasto nie będzie rabowane, mieszkańcom życie i mienie zapewnione. Każden, kto nie zechce zostać, ma prawo wyjść i udać się, gdzie mu się będzie podobało. — A Kamieniec i Podole? Komisarze pospuszczali głowy: — Na sułtana... po wieki wieków!... Po czym komisarze odeszli nie ku mostowi, bo tam już tłumy ludu zawaliły drogę, ale w bok, przez południową bramę. Zeszedłszy na dół, siedli w czółno, którym aż do Lackiej bramy mieli dojechać. W nizinie leżącej między opokami wzdłuż rzeki zaczęli się już pokazywać janczarowie. Z miasta napływały coraz większe fale ludu i zajęły plac naprzeciw starego mostu. Wielu chciało biec na zamek, lecz wychodzące regimenta powstrzymały ich z rozkazu małego rycerza. Ów sprawiwszy wojsko przywołał pana Muszalskiego i rzekł mu : — Stary przyjacielu, oddajże mi jedną przysługę: idź zaraz do żony mojej i powiedz jej ode mnie... Tu głos uwiązł na chwilę w gardle małemu rycerzowi. — I powiedz jej ode mnie: Nic to! — dodał prędko. Łucznik odszedł. Za nim wychodziło powoli wojsko. Wołodyjowski siadł na konia i czuwał nad wymarszem. Zamek opróżniał się, ale marudnie, z przyczyny zawadzającego gruzu i złamów. Ketling zbliżył się do małego rycerza. — Schodzę! — rzekł zaciskając zęby. — Idź, jeno zwlecz, póki wojsko nie wyjdzie... Idź!... Tu wzięli się w ramiona i przez pewien czas tak trwali. Oczy obydwom błyszczały nadzwyczajnym światłem... Ketling skoczył wreszcie w kierunku lochów... Wołodyjowski zaś zdjął hełm z głowy; chwilę spoglądał jeszcze na tę ruinę, na to pole chwały swojej, na gruzy, trupy, odłamy murów, na wał i na działa, następnie podniósłszy oczy w górę, począł się modlić... Ostatnie jego słowa były: — Daj jej, Panie, moc, by zaś cierpliwie to zniosła, daj jej spokój!... Ach!... Ketling pospieszył się, nie czekając nawet na wyjście regimentów, bo w tej chwili zakołysały się bastiony, huk straszliwy targnął powietrzem: blanki, wieże, ściany, ludzie, konie, działa, żywi i umarli, masy ziemi— wszystko to porwane w górę płomieniem, pomieszane, zbite jakby w jeden straszliwy ładunek, wyleciało w powietrze... Tak zginął Wołodyjowski, Hektor Kamieniecki, pierwszy żołnierz Rzeczypospolitej. W kolegiacie stanisławowskiej stał na środku kościoła wysoki katafalk rzęsiście obstawiony świecami, a na nim leżał w dwóch trumnach, ołowianej i drewnianej, pan Wołodyjowski. Wieka były już zabite i właśnie odprawiano pogrzeb. Życzeniem serdecznym wdowy było, by ciało spoczęło w Chreptiowie, lecz że całe Podole było w rękach nieprzyjacielskich, więc tymczasowo miano je pochować w Stanisławowie, do tego bowiem miasta odesłani zostali pod konwojem tureckim kamienieccy exules i tu wydani w ręce wojsk hetmańskich. Wszystkie dzwony biły w kolegiacie. Kościół zapełniony był tłumem szlachty i żołnierzy, którzy ostatni raz chcieli rzucić okiem na trumnę Hektora Kamienieckiego i pierwszego Rzeczypospolitej kawalera. Szeptano, że sam hetman ma na pogrzeb przyjechać, że jednak nie było go dotąd widać, a lada chwila mogli nadejść czambułem Tatarzy, przeto postanowiono nie odkładać ceremonii. Starzy żołnierze, przyjaciele lub podkomendni nieboszczyka, stanęli wieńcem koło katafalku. Byli między innymi obecni: pan Muszalski łucznik, i pan Motowidło, i pan Snitko, i pan Hromyka, i pan Nienaszyniec, i pan Nowowiejski, i wielu innych, dawnych oficerów ze stanicy. Dziwnym trafem nie brakło prawie nikogo z tych, którzy niegdyś zasiadali wieczorami ławy przy ognisku chreptiowskim; wszyscy wynieśli cało głowy z tej wojny, tylko ów, który im był wodzem i wzorem, ów rycerz dobry i sprawiedliwy, straszny dla nieprzyjaciół, słodki dla swoich, tylko ów, szermierz nad szermierze z sercem gołębia — leżał oto wysoko, wśród światła, w chwale niezmiernej, ale w ciszy śmierci. Zatwardziałe przez wojnę serca kruszyły się z żalu na ów widok; żółte błyski od świec oświecały srogie, strapione twarze wojowników i odbijały się błyszczącymi skrami we łzach płynących z oczu. W środku żołnierskiego koła leżała krzyżem na podłodze Basia, a obok niej stary, zniedołężniały, złamany i trzęsący się pan Zagłoba. Ona przyszła tu piechotą z Kamieńca za wozem wiozącym najdroższą trumnę, a teraz właśnie przyszła chwila, że trzeba było tę trumnę oddać ziemi. Przez całą drogę idąc nieprzytomna, jakby nie do tego świata należąca — i teraz, przy tym katafalku, powtarzała bezświadomymi usty: "Nic to!" — powtarzała, bo tak jej kazał ten ukochany, bo to były ostatnie wyrazy, które jej przesłał; ale w tym powtarzaniu i w tych wyrazach były tylko dźwięki bez treści, bez prawdy, bez znaczenia i otuchy. Nie "nic to" było — jeno żal, ciemność, rozpacz, martwota, jeno nieszczęście niepowrotne, jeno życie zabite i złamane, jeno błędna świadomość, że już nie ma nad nią ni miłosierdzia, ni nadziei, a jest tylko pustka i będzie pustka, którą wypełnić może jeden Bóg, kiedy śmierć ześle. Dzwony biły; u wielkiego ołtarza kończyła się msza. Na koniec zabrzmiał wysoki, jakby z otchłani wołający głos księdza: "Requiescat in pace!" Drgania febryczne wstrząsnęły Basią, a w nieprzytomnej głowie zerwała się tylko jedna myśl: "Już, już mi go zabiorą!..." Lecz nie był to jeszcze koniec ceremonii. Rycerstwo przygotowało liczne mowy, które miały być wypowiedziane przy spuszczaniu trumny w dół, tymczasem zaś wyszedł na ambonę ksiądz Kamiński, ten sam, który dawniej w Chreptiowie często przesiadywał i który w czasie choroby Basi na śmierć ją dysponował. W kościele poczęli ludzie chrząkać i kasłać, jako zwykle przed kazaniem, po czym ucichli i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na ambonę. Wtem z ambony ozwało się warczenie bębna. Zdumieli się słuchacze. Ksiądz Kamiński zaś bił w bęben, jakby na trwogę; nagle urwał i nastała cisza śmiertelna. Po czym warczenie ozwało się po raz drugi, trzeci; nagle ksiądz Kamiński cisnął pałeczki na podłogę kościelną, podniósł obie ręce w górę i zawołał: — Panie pułkowniku Wołodyjowski! Odpowiedział mu krzyk spazmatyczny Basi. W kościele uczyniło się po prostu straszno. Pan Zagłoba podniósł się i na współkę z panem Muszalskim wynieśli omdlałą niewiastę z kościoła. Tymczasem ksiądz wołał dalej: — Dla Boga, panie Wołodyjowski! Larum grają! wojna! Nieprzyjaciel w granicach! a ty się nie zrywasz! szabli nie chwytasz? na koń nie siadasz? Co się stało z tobą, żołnierzu? zaliś swej dawnej przepomniał cnoty, że nas samych w żalu jeno i trwodze zostawiasz? Wezbrały rycerskie piersi i płacz powszechny zerwał się w kościele, i zrywał się jeszcze kilkakrotnie, gdy ksiądz cnotę, miłość ojczyzny i męstwo zmarłego wysławiał, a i kaznodzieję porwały własne słowa. Twarz mu pobladła; czoło okryło się potem, głos drżał. Uniósł go żal nad zmarłym rycerzem, żal nad Kamieńcem, żal nad zgnębioną rękoma wyznawców księżyca Rzecząpospolitą, i taką wreszcie kończył swoją mowę modlitwą: — Kościoły, o Panie, zmienią na meczety i Koran śpiewać będą tam, gdzieśmy dotychczas Ewangelię śpiewali. Pogrążyłeś nas, Panie, odwróciłeś od nas oblicze Twoje i w moc sprosnemu Turczynowi nas podałeś. Niezbadane Twoje wyroki, lecz kto, o Panie, teraz opór mu stawi? Jakie wojska na kresach wojować go będą? Ty, dla którego nic nie jest w świecie zakryte. Ty wiesz najlepiej, że nie masz nad naszą jazdę! Która ci, Panie, tak skoczy, jako nasza skoczyć potrafi? Takichże obrońców się pozbywasz, za których plecami całe chrześcijaństwo mogło wysławiać imię Twoje? Ojcze dobrotliwy! nie opuszczaj nas! okaż miłosierdzie Twoje! ześlij nam obrońcę, ześlij sprosnego Mahometa pogromcę, niech tu przyjdzie, niech stanie między nami, niech podniesie upadłe serca nasze, ześlij go, Panie!... W tej chwili rum uczynił się przy drzwiach i do kościoła wszedł pan hetman Sobieski. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na niego, dreszcz jakiś wstrząsnął ludźmi, a on szedł z brzękiem ostróg ku katafalkowi, wspaniały, z twarzą rzymskiego cezara, ogromny... Zastęp żelaznego rycerstwa szedł za nim. — Salvator! — krzyknął w proroczym uniesieniu ksiądz. A on klęknął przy katafalku i począł się modlić za duszę Wołodyjowskiego. Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski